swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Army
The Imperial Army is an extremely deadly and capable fighting force which sees combat almost nearly everyday against a wide variety of enemies, between the New Republic, criminals, traitors and deadly alien revolts the Imperial Army very rarely doesn't have a specific enemy is needs to combat, it's focused on the protection of the Empire as a whole, while the Stormtrooper Corp. act as an elite unit, almost like special forces; the Imperial Army is the typical foot sloggers of the Empire. The Imperial Army comprises the Imperial infantry and the Imperial armored units. The current Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army and Chief of the Imperial Army General Staff is Grand General Halis Archik. Overview The Imperial Army has units over the entire galaxy, divided up into Sector Army's which are dedicated to the protection of their sector, however they are broken down further to protect their systems and their planets. Most planets Imperial Army units are raised from the local population or the local planetary defense forces, planets with large population are dedicated recruiting worlds, and usually have a massive Imperial base which can encompass a large part of the population. The Imperial Army draws from mainly human recruits, or near-human recruits. It's extremely rare to find non-humans within the ranks of the Empire's military. Though some units exist, regionally that are made up of non-humans. The Imperial Army since early in 260 ABY wears older styled phase II, clone trooper armor. Now called Imperial Army Combat Armor, or IACA. The armor has been extensively upgraded to protect better then the older phase II armor, the Imperial Army Sector Army's have adopted the older traditions of the Grand Army of the Republic, many Sector Army's have adopted their own style colors, traditions and ways of battle. Officers of the Imperial Army are taken from the millions of worlds that are involved in the Empire, the Officers are considered some of the most well trained and best equipped. Each officer is trained to act somewhat independently of their orders, giving way to capable officers which are kept with their units but serve a time within their Sector Army's Sector staff. Specialized Units The Imperial Army maintains 2 standard combat branches, the Imperial Army infantry, the Imperial Army armored units. The Imperial Army maintains 4 semi-standard combat branches, the Imperial Drop Troopers, the Imperial Advanced Force Recon, or AFR troops and the Imperial combat engineers, or ICE. Imperial Drop Troopers The Imperial Drop Troopers, or IDT are an elite jumping force which specializes in rapid insertion and quick hit and run tactics to destroy it's targets. Currently only 1 division of the IDT exists under the command of High General Kyras; a heavily decorated Imperial officer who is contributed with creating and forming the IDT. The Imperial Drop Troopers use extremely state of the art droppods, commonly known as clawcraft by many within the Empire. The Imperial Drop Troopers are only called in when things are needed to be done quick and painless for the Imperial military. Imperial Advanced Force Recon Commandos The Empire has dedicated troopers who have a knack for navigation, survival, sniping, combat survival, reconnaissance to the Imperial Advanced Force Recon Commandos. The IAFRC, or AFRC are attached to every Imperial Army formation that exists throughout the Empire, they are typically seen in battalion sized units, and have sometimes been encompassed in forces as large as Corps and dedicated throughout the Empire to serve as the field intelligence units for the Empire and it's military. The Advanced force recon commandos wear modified Imperial Army Combat Armor, modified to allow mission specialized attachments and give a certain distinction to them. Imperial Combat Engineers Throughout the massive expanse of the Empire, it is typical that the Empire needs engineers who are experienced in both combat and architecture, the Imperial Combat Engineers, or ICE as they are typically called are experienced in both are are considered elite in both, the Combat Engineers are dispatched to every unit and are assigned to help construct fortifications, bases, defenses, rebuild cities and various other duties. The Imperial Combat Engineers have a feared reputation as being an elite fighting force which can deter any enemy with it's defenses or it's combat tactics. Imperial Security Forces The Imperial Security Forces are amongst the most fear garrisoning military police forces in the entire galaxy, rivaling the Stormtrooper Corp. for their brutality and deadly precision. The ISF are assigned to every planet within the Empire typically in divisional size and handle all matters of the planet alongside the planetary defense forces. The ISF are selected for many reasons, most often one of them is their dangerous inquisitive nature and their brutality against others. The Imperial Army has multiple branches within it's organization and currently only enlisted and non-commissioned officers have a distinction with the inside color of their rank patches, which are worn on their right arm. *General Staff - Dark Red *Infantry - White **Advanced Force Recon - Gold **Combat Engineer - Grey **Imperial Drop Troopers - Dark Green **Security Forces - Brown *Armor - Black Imperial Army General Staff The Imperial Army uses a General Staff system which rotates from every Sector Army's staff. Every member of the Imperial Army General Staff is taken from the Sector Army staffs which are in control of the Sector Army's across the galaxy. The Chief of the Imperial Army General Staff is an officer selected by the Grand General or Grand Generals and the Executor, and with the approval of the Emperor himself, the Chief of the Imperial Army General Staff is approved and assigned the office. Once the officer is appointed to the post of Chief of the Imperial Army General Staff they are promoted to the rank of Grand General. The rank of Grand General is considered comparable to the rank of Grand Admiral, however it is noted that the rank of Grand Admiral extends more political benefits then the rank of Grand General. The Chief of the Imperial Army General Staff is considered the senior, and most respected Grand General, if there are multiple holders of the rank. The Grand General are inducted into an elite society of Grand General's of the Empire, once a member, their name is inscribed upon a hand crafted, master crafted sword and is placed within the Imperial Palace. *'Department of Army Intelligence (d.I)' - The Department of Army Intelligence actually belongs to the Imperial Intelligence Agency however the Director of Imperial Intelligence allows both the Imperial Army and Navy to have their respective Intelligence units under their command, the d.I is responsible for all movements, OrBats and overall intelligence of enemies. *'Department of Operations and Planning (d.II)' - The Department of Operations and Planning is central operations office of the Imperial Army is handles all operations, campaigns and battles throughout the Empire, it works hand in hand with many other departments of the IAGS. **Department of Armored Operations and Planning (d.IIa) **Department of Infantry Operations and Planning (d.IIb) **Department of Specialized Unit Operations and Planning (d.IIc) *'Department of Logistics (d.III)' - The Department of Logistics is the department which oversees all equipment, armor, vehicles, munitions, supplies, rations and everything the Imperial Army uses to keep itself going. The Quartermaster General is the Director of the Department of Logistics. *'Department of Propaganda (d.IV)' - The Department of Propaganda is extremely useful when it comes to bringing people to support the war effort, the Dept. of Propaganda is first and foremost on the front lines of every conflict seeking a brave Imperial soldier to make a posterboy. *'Department of Personnel and Security (d.V)' - The most feared department in the IAGS. The security units which are maintained by the Imperial Army for garrison duty is rivaled to the Stormtroopers. *'Department of Inter branch Communication and Communications (d.VI)' Organization of the Imperial Army Base Organization *Sector Army - A Sector Army is commanded by a High General; it comprises all system armies and other units under it within the Sector, some sectors have bigger sector armies then others. It is based on importance of the system. *Systems Army - 6 Armies, 1,536,000 men. Commanded by a Field Marshal. *Army - 4 Corps, 256,000 men. Commanded by a General. *Corps - 4 Battle Groups/Divisions, 64,000 men. Commanded by a Major General. *Battle Group or Division - 4 Regiments, 16,000 men. Commanded by a High Colonel. *Regiment - 5 Battalions, 2,880 men. Commanded by a Colonel. *Battalion - 4 Companies, 576 men. Commanded by a Major. *Company - 4 Platoons, 144 men. Commanded by a Captain. *Platoon - 4 Squads, 36 men. Commanded by a Lieutenant. *Squad - 3 fire teams, 9 troopers. Commanded by a Sergeant. *Fire team - 3 troopers. Command by a Corporal. Ad hoc Organization *Brigade - Three to four Battalions of troops, armor or other units. The brigade is an organic unit which can be made up of units on the mend or combined units. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? Category:Imperial military units